


We All Have Something

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers for S3, Yuletide 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: The moment they met, they knew they had found a friend in one another.





	We All Have Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide my friend! I wanted to write you something soft and nice with little bit of story building in between. I hope you enjoy it!

It was the late 70s when Diane first saw him, tall and slim with a jawline that could cut through paper. He was handsome and unbelievably stern as he walked into the Philadelphia FBI office in a full tailored suit - no wrinkles, no stains, not even a piece of lint. For all intents and purposes, he was exactly the image the FBI wanted, but he wasn’t a field agent.

‘Good morning ma'am. I’m Albert Rosenfield, here to report for work as medical examiner.’

Diane couldn’t help but look him over. Now that they were closer, she noticed how timid he sounded, his tough facade partially an act.

‘Good morning to you, too. Is Director Gordon expecting you?’

Albert nodded firmly. ‘Yes, I have his letter with me if you want confirmation.’

Diane smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side. ‘No, I believe you. Just give me a moment.’

She stood up, mading her way down the hallway behind her desk and stepping into the office at the end of the hall, completely out of sight. Moments later, she walked back down the hall with a man a few inches taller than her, whistling to himself.

Albert visibly straightened up, almost puffing out his chest to seem stronger. He extended his hand. ‘Director Cole, I -’ he began, but was cut off quickly by the other man who was shaking his hand.

‘NO NEED FOR FORMALITIES, ALBERT, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE.’

Albert opened his mouth to respond, unsure as to why the older man was shouting at him. He chanced a glance at the small secretary, who was trying to hide a smile.

Gordon glanced between the two of them before gesturing at the woman. ‘ALBERT, THIS IS DIANE. IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO RUN THIS PLACE, IT’S HER!’

Albert nodded, smiling awkwardly at Diane before turning his attention back to Gordon.

‘Thank you, Director Cole. I’m looking forward to working with you all.’

Gordon paused for a moment, almost like he was waiting for Albert’s words to catch up to him. A few seconds later, he answered, ‘NO NEED FOR THANKS, ALBERT. AND PLEASE, CALL ME GORDON.’

Albert looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded, a quiet thank you on his lips.

Gordon glanced over at Diane and she immediately put her hands on her hips. ‘I would be happy to take you on a tour of the office and get you settled into the medical lab.’

Albert gave a small nod, a bit curious as to how the woman could understand Gordon when he didn’t say a word, but he pushed it aside to ponder later. ‘Thank you, Diane. That would be helpful.’

She smiled and turned towards Gordon again, giving him an almost stern look; Albert had only seen a look like that on his mother’s face. Gordon gave them both a thumbs up and walked away without another word, whistling as he went.

Albert glanced at Diane, who was going behind her desk for her purse. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a thin card on a lanyard before motioning Albert towards the room beside them. ‘We’ll do the medical lab last, since that is the area you’ll be most familiar with.’

Albert nodded, surprised by how big the office was, despite how small it might have seemed from the outside. She pointed towards various offices, a copy room, and a small kitchenette, gliding through the halls in her high heels. As they traveled down a long set of stairs to the basement of the office, Albert could hear the echo of gunfire.

‘I know you won't necessarily be down here, but I guess you should know where everything is. We have an on-site shooting range for field agents and others that either need to practice or want to blow off steam,’ Diane explained with a smile and a shrug. ‘I guess we all have something.’

Albert held in a small chuckle as he watched Diane peak around the doorway, her small body tucked against the door. She scanned the room and smiled at someone inside, a handsome man with dark hair who was busy reloading his service weapon. The agent winked in their direction before turning back towards the paper targets in the gallery. She closed the door and smiled at Albert, gesturing with a tilt of her head that they should get back upstairs.

Albert took in the way Diane commanded respect in even an empty room, the almost non-nonchalant way she communicated with high ranking officers and agents who in turn spoke to her and treated her like an equal. This wasn’t just kindness or decency - this woman somehow commanded an unbelievable amount of respect.

They finally reached the medical offices and Albert took a moment to drink it in. The facilities were impeccably clean - every piece of equipment in its place, each cabinet labeled clearly and neatly.

‘Don’t worry about keeping this place tidy - Sam does that every day,’ Diane stated, watching Albert scan the room. ‘You’ll come across him at some point since he’s our other medical examiner. He’s quiet as a church mouse, and a bit odd, but he’s amazing at what he does. Have you heard of the Whitman case? Multiple homicide at one of our nation’s most famous libraries?’

Albert shook his head no.

‘That’s because he cracked it before it could even hit the 11 o’clock news.’

‘Well then, I look forward to meeting him,’ Albert said, a little intimidated.

‘Just make sure you approach him gently,’ Diane said with an odd glint her eye, ‘He may work for the FBI, but he’s sensitive.’

‘I guess I’ll take your advice on that, then.’

Diane nodded and looked Albert over once more for a moment, as if trying to read his mind. ‘Well, this is where I leave you - unless you’d like to join me for lunch and a smoke break? That is, if you do smoke. I know some of you doctors are especially sensitive about the whole smoking thing.’

Albert laughed openly for the first time all day and shook his head. ‘Yeah, some of my colleagues aren’t thrilled that I choose to smoke, but, to take your words for a moment, we all have something.’

Diane smirked slightly. ‘I think I like you already...’

Albert laughed once more, motioning for Diane to lead the way out of the medical labs.

‘I know a great diner around the corner if that kind of thing works for you,’ she offered.

‘I’m a little bit of a food snob,’ Albert explained with a shrug, ‘so I wouldn’t plan your lunch around me.’

Diane laughed, a cool and gentle sound that seemed to somehow linger. ‘Alright then, we’re go to the diner. And if you don’t like it, there’s always tomorrow.’

‘That’s a bit forward of you, isn’t it?’ Albert asked, unable to keep the chuckle out of his voice.

Diane walked backwards through the front doors that lead out of the office, placing a cigarette gently between her painted lips. ‘Yes, it is - but you don’t seem to mind one bit.’

Albert paused, unable to really respond. He grabbed a cigarette from her outstretched hand and let Diane light it without second thought.

* * *

 

The years never changed their friendship. If anything, they became closer. Sure, the cynicism became louder and the drinks became stronger, but they always knew they could rely on each other, no matter what the situation was.

And Diane wanted Albert to know that. She wasn’t always the best with words - even the most elegant of ideas came out with a huff - but she knew no matter how she phrased it, he would understand.

The two of them were sitting in Diane’s small home, quietly staring at the fireplace that roared and crackled. It had been a fucked up couple of years - too many losses, too much pain, and too much to repress. But even on nights like this one, when the snow fell quickly and the whole world felt muffled, they found a quiet peace in each other.

Diane glanced over at Albert, holding her drink in both hands as she sat forward, getting his attention. ‘Albert, how many years have we been friends?’

Albert chuckled, taking a slow sip from his drink. The years had been amazing to him; the only real sign of his aging are the crows feet against his eyes, which become more prominent when he smiled.

‘At this point? Probably too long.’

Diane let out a curt snort and nodded, rolling the cool glass between her hands. ‘You’re probably right about that.’

Albert leaned forward, sensing that there was more to that question than a simple answer. He waited, giving Diane space to think.

‘Albert... You know how much...well, how I don’t trust anyone. How everyone I loved has pretty much fucked me over, right?’

Albert nodded slowly, letting her continue.

‘Well... I don’t think you’ll ever fuck me over, and it’s honestly a surreal thing. But I need you to promise me something, okay?’

Albert nodded again, this time placing his glass down and looking at her intently, giving Diane his full attention.

‘It’s just... I don’t know what happened to Coop, and I don’t know what worse can come of all of this shit. But promise me, Albert, that if anything bad happens to me or...I don’t know, if I’m not myself somehow? Promise me you’ll be the one to fix it.’

Albert blinked slowly, his eyes searching Diane’s face for the hint of something more. It was almost like she knew something was on the horizon, but didn’t have the heart to say what. Albert stood up, moving to sit beside Diane, still offering her personal space. He smiled, holding his hand out for her to take. She took a few moments, letting out a shaky breath before placing her hand in his.

Albert looked at their hands together and nodded assuringly. ‘I don’t know what all that means, or if you’re trying to tell me something more, or if you’re just putting all that code talk Gordon taught you to good use, but I’m going to take this at face value. You know, without a doubt, I will take care of you. Regardless of what lies ahead or what it asks of me, I have your back. And even after all that, no matter what shit takes place, you will always have me as your friend.’

Diane curled her fingers into his, letting out a long breath, her eyes closed. If she planned on crying, it wouldn’t be here or now. She let go of his hand slowly and pat Albert on the knee with a small, almost pained smile.

‘Thank you, Albert,’ she said softly before clapping her hands together. ‘Now, enough of this mushy bullshit. Why don’t you open that cognac, I’ll put on a Billie Holiday track, and we can kick off this snow night in with a dance.’

Albert chuckled, making his way over to the bar and opening the expensive bottle as the room slowly began filling with a soft jazzy croon.


End file.
